


iris, ivy, and orange blossom

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Texting, not so subtle pining on juleka's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Juleka looks out the window as her phone buzzes in her hand. The rain is coming down in torrents— sheets of gray that make the entire city look like it’s in mourning. She chews on her bottom lip as she eyes the heavy clouds. In the background, the weather report plays on TV. Rain all day, with a very low chance of it stopping.Somehow, when coming up with all their contingency plans for akumas, no one thought to have one for bad weather. For some reason, it never crossed anyone’s mind. Not even last night when they were finalizing all their plans when someone really should’ve just opened a weather app.Rose planned a class picnic, but when a rainstorm ruins her plans, Juleka steps up to make things better.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: ML Writer Zine: Once Upon a Season





	iris, ivy, and orange blossom

**Author's Note:**

> my fic for the mlwriterzine!! thank you so much to all the mods for creating such a GORGEOUS zine, i absolutely cried when i first held it. and thank you to my beta, chatnoirinette, for helping fix this up! it was such a great experience and writing juleka and rose was just. it was so nice. it was so nice!!! 
> 
> flower meanings are subjective and change a lot but from the victorian meaning list i was using:  
> iris: faith, your friendship is precious, thank you for being a friend  
> ivy: friendship, affection, fidelity  
> orange blossom: your purity equals your loveliness
> 
> i hope you enjoy! <3

Juleka looks out the window as her phone buzzes in her hand. The rain is coming down in torrents— sheets of gray that make the entire city look like it’s in mourning. She chews on her bottom lip as she eyes the heavy clouds. In the background, the weather report plays on TV. Rain all day, with a very low chance of it stopping. 

Somehow, when coming up with all their contingency plans for akumas, no one thought to have one for bad weather. For some reason, it never crossed anyone’s mind. Not even last night when they were finalizing all their plans when someone  _ really _ should’ve just opened a weather app. 

“This is why the class average on the last test was a c-,” Chloé had said in the class group chat after Rose sent a short message canceling today with way too many emojis. 

Juleka sighs and rests her head against the window. The glass is cold against her skin and is a welcome change to the warm kitchen that’s starting to feel  _ too _ warm. Disappointment sinks in her gut, but worry flutters in her chest. 

The plan  _ had _ been a picnic in the park. A break from all the akumas and schoolwork and a day for everyone to, hopefully, just chill. Unfortunately, their akuma plans all just involved regrouping after Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with things. 

Ignoring the various ‘aw no’ and ‘sorry Rose’ messages, she opens her private chat with Rose. 

**╰☆☆╮ Jules!! ╮☆☆╰  
** are you alright? 

**❀ rose ❀  
** Of course I am!! Its just a picnic Jules dont worry about me!!! <3

Except it wasn’t ‘just a picnic.’ This was a day specifically set aside weeks ago because everyone was able to come. Between schoolwork, extracurriculars, and part-time jobs, it’s hard to get the group together. They can’t just move it to another day, because it’ll take another month before they can find a couple of free hours. Only to possibly get canceled by an akuma or another storm.

And Rose has been planning this for longer. Because she flourishes in the company of friends—friends who haven’t had much time for each other lately outside of a classroom. It’s an attempt to get back to where they were the year before akuma attacks started. A bit of normalcy as more heroes pop up and akumas get tougher and they all inch closer and closer to adulthood. 

**❀ rose** **❀  
** Im not gonna get akumatized or anything I promise :) 

Juleka knows Rose. She does a lot for those she cares about and doesn’t like to be a burden. She has a lot of feelings. Usually, they’re positive, but sometimes they flip and she needs a little push to get back to her usual smiles and bubbles. Otherwise, she caves in on herself, and Juleka pulls out the emergency plan of cheesy comfort movies and cookies. 

Something that Rose has been looking forward to for weeks suddenly falling through? Juleka doesn’t doubt Rose’s ability to keep akumas away—they’ve all gotten better at it since the first year, when their classroom seemed to be a direct target, making each day a ticking time bomb until Madame Bustier started implementing stress-relief activities and the school pushed counseling for even the smallest things—but Juleka’s not worried about another akuma. An akuma is an akuma. She’s worried about  _ Rose _ . 

Rose may be able to fend off Hawk Moth, but that doesn’t mean she’s  _ okay _ . It just means she’s in control, and Juleka doesn’t think that’s good enough. 

And what makes Rose happier than being with friends? Even if everything Rose planned fell through… 

Juleka purses her lips. 

Maybe not  _ everything _ . 

* * *

Five minutes later, Juleka has scribbled out a list of everything Rose planned. She knows Rose had an entire document made, color coded and much more detailed, but Juleka doesn’t have it, so she makes do with what she remembers and the messages she can find. She chews on her pen. 

The first and most important thing to do is find someplace to host an indoor picnic for a large group of teenagers. And Juleka knew that if she wanted to make this work, she’d have to ask for help—she just didn’t think it’d be so immediate. 

_ This is for Rose _ , she reminds herself as she starts a private conversation with Marinette. 

They’re definitely friends; they’ve known each other long enough that they’re at  _ least _ friends by circumstance and Marinette has helped Juleka out multiple times, but they don’t really talk or hang out without others there—specifically Rose. Rose is the one who’s good at socializing and brings Juleka along for the ride. 

Juleka takes a deep breath as she stares at the empty screen. For all the years she’s known her, it’s weird that she and Marinette haven’t texted privately before. It makes Juleka nervous to start now; her hands feel kind of sweaty. But Marinette has always been good with people and organizing things, and she knows how to pull strings in ways Juleka could never dream. If Marinette’s on board, she can make this happen. 

“We’re friends,” Juleka mutters to herself. “Friends text.” She’s relieved when she gets a response almost immediately. 

**juleka dark'ness dementia raven way  
** hi would it be possible to run something by you real quick?   
its about roses picnic

**president dupain-cheng  
** Of course! Ugh its awful that the weather decided TODAY was the time to be gross

**juleka dark'ness dementia raven way  
** rescheduling would be really hard so  
what if we move the picnic inside? 

It was the first thing that came to mind when she woke up to the sound of heavy rain. She would’ve mentioned it to Rose—probably privately, probably not in the group chat—but by the time she unlocked her phone, Rose had already canceled. In the moment, it had probably been easier for her to cancel entirely instead of reworking the whole thing. 

**president dupain-cheng  
** Wed have to change some of the activities planned but I think thats a great idea!! Definitely better than not doing it at all   
Id hate for all of Roses hard planning to go to waste :(  
Do you have a place yet or do you want me to put some feelers out? 

Juleka grins. She can practically see Marinette’s mind spinning. There’s a reason she keeps getting voted class president. 

They start small, with Marinette making a group chat with just herself, Juleka, and Adrien. Adrien’s house had been Juleka’s first thought too, but they  _ definitely  _ aren’t close enough for her to feel comfortable asking. She’s only been to his house for his birthday and for Christmas, the former of which had been slightly terrifying because of the possibility of being bubbled (she might be a tiny bit afraid of heights) and the latter she suspects only happened  _ because  _ it was Christmas and Gabriel Agreste isn’t totally heartless. 

Juleka’s happy to stay completely off Gabriel Agreste’s radar.

Adrien eagerly offers to help, but his house is off the table as a location. His father is home and would never allow it, which he apologizes aggressively for until Juleka stops lurking and promises that it’s fine. And then Adrien immediately turns around and adds Chloé to the group. Who Juleka hasn’t been in anything remotely close to a private chat with. She would very much like nothing to do with Chloé, even if recently she’s been more tolerable and less harsh when she does interact with the class chat. 

While Juleka is having a minor crisis, Adrien changes the group chat name to ‘Picnic 2.0: Rain-demption.’

**Chloé  
** ugh what do you nerds want

**Adrien  
** Does Le Grand have any event rooms open today?

**Chloé  
** this smells what am i stepping in

**president dupain-cheng  
** Juleka had the great idea to move the picnic inside! Were looking for a place to go

**Adrien  
** Father’s home so my place is out  
And you’ve got the most space soooo

**Chloé  
**well yeah cause this class is full of poor people 

Juleka goes back to lurking as Marinette and Chloé go back and forth in surprisingly civil banter. She’s impressed by the lack of threats of physical harm. Adrien sends Chloé increasingly pleading cat memes. 

As the messages flood her phone, Juleka makes herself a late breakfast of almost-burnt toast and the rest of the coffee Luka made while she was trying to plan.

“Rude,” he mutters as she puts back the empty pot. “At least make some more.” 

Juleka takes a big bite of toast. “I can’t, I’m eating,” she says with her mouth full.

Luka groans and gets up from his seat. 

“You could also not drink more coffee,” she points out. 

He gives her a flat look and starts another pot. 

She’s almost done with her toast when Chloé finally gives in. 

**Chloé  
** GOD agreste can you get more pathetic 

**Adrien  
** I can try 

**Chloé  
** please don’t   
we can use the second ballroom in the hotel   
obviously 

Her smile is so wide that Luka gives her a weird look from where he’s washing dishes. She sticks her tongue out at him and quickly sends a reply because it’d be rude not to. 

**Juleka / Juleka / juleka dark'ness dementia raven way  
** thank you!!!! we really owe you!

**Chloé  
** don’t mention it   
really don’t i have an image to maintain

**Adrien  
** It’s not the end of the world if people know you have a beating heart

**Chloé  
** you don’t know that  
what time are people showing up? 

**president dupain-cheng  
** Since the original time was 13:30, lets aim for 12:30 so we can set up beforehand  
We want this to be a surprise for Rose, right? 

**Juleka / Juleka / juleka dark'ness dementia raven way  
** yeah i think thatd be nice   
do you want me to bring her? 

**president dupain-cheng  
** Yes please!! I can handle the rest Im a party planning machine 

**Chloé  
** you think you can out party plan ME? 

**president dupain-cheng  
** You know I can

**Chloé  
** how dare you

**Adrien  
** Just make sure Rose gets there, Juleka! I’ll make sure these two don’t set the hotel on fire

* * *

“You really didn’t have to come over,” Rose says as she opens the door to let Juleka in. She’s still wearing her pajamas, which are pink and covered in cupcakes.

Juleka gives her a small smile, insides buzzing. “I had nothing better to do.” 

“Our literature homework?” 

She shakes out her umbrella before stepping inside. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Aw, Jules! That essay took me hours!” Rose takes the umbrella and leans it against the wall. “You can leave your shoes by the mat. Aren’t you worried about your grade?”

“Nah.” Juleka toes off her shoes, even though she has to figure out an exit strategy in a little bit. For now, it’ll be nice to be out of her high tops, which are wet and squishy. “I have plenty of time.”

“And you’re good at lit.” Rose flops onto the couch. “I just don’t  _ get _ it!” 

Juleka pats her shoulder. “I wouldn’t say  _ good _ , but I can read your paper if you want.” 

Rose grabs Juleka’s hands. “Would you?” she asks, eyes wide. 

“I mean, sure. No promises or anything but—” 

Rose throws her arms around Juleka’s neck and hugs her tight. Juleka freezes for a second before hugging back. 

“You’re the best,” Rose whispers. 

“Are you … sure,” Juleka asks haltingly, “that you’re okay?” 

When she pulls away, Rose is smiling, but her eyes are watery. “I’m fine! Tired. That’s all.” 

Juleka nods. “Okay.” 

Rose turns away. “Wanna watch something? There’s this really fun reality TV show I wanted to show you …” 

Juleka bumps their shoulders together. “Yeah,” she says, “that would be great.” 

It’s nice to sit on Rose’s couch for a while, cuddled together as mindless drama unfolds on screen. Juleka’s socks are drying too, which is great. But her insides are all knotted up. The only reason she isn’t fidgeting uncontrollably is that Rose is laying on half of her and she can’t move her legs. 

Juleka’s phone vibrates in her pocket. After making sure Rose is still glued to the TV, Juleka takes a peek at the screen. It’s filled with messages, most of them from the planning group chat that Juleka muted before she arrived, but the top text is from Marinette. 

**president dupain-cheng  
** Everythingll be ready in like twenty minutes!!! 

Juleka bites back a smile. Perfect timing—they’re almost done with the episode. 

When the credits roll, Juleka grabs the remote before Rose can and turns off the show. “Do you want to go for coffee?” 

Rose glances at the windows. It’s still pouring, and the sky has gotten darker. “I  _ do _ have coffee here,” she says, eyebrows furrowed. 

“It wouldn’t be far,” Juleka insists. “I have an umbrella. We can share.” 

Rose snorts. “I have an umbrella, Jules.” 

“Thought I’d offer. Does that mean you’ll come with?” Juleka hands her the remote and then sits on her hands so she doesn’t start tapping her fingers. The problem with knowing Rose so well is that it goes both ways—Rose knows all Juleka’s tells and it’s hard to hide anything from her. 

It doesn’t help that Juleka rarely wants to. 

Rose sighs dramatically. “ _ Well _ , it would be nice to not be cooped up all day. But let me put on some real clothes first.” 

“I’ll buy,” Juleka promises with a grin as Rose disappears into her bedroom. 

**juleka dark'ness dementia raven way  
** were leaving in five!!

* * *

Juleka has never been more glad that Rose lives close to Le Grand Paris. Rose chatters away about the romance book she’s reading the entire walk, which is good because she knows that to get to Juleka’s favorite café, they should’ve taken a left two streets back, but Rose is too caught up in retelling the plot to notice. 

Juleka doesn’t really have a plan for getting them  _ inside _ the hotel without Rose getting suspicious, but at that point, she can probably just hurry Rose through the lobby and halls and into Ballroom Two. Wherever that is. 

Maybe she should’ve arranged for someone to meet them at the door. 

“And he walks into the room and stands there awkwardly for like thirty seconds and when she asks if he wants a drink, he says no and …” Rose trails off. “What are we doing here?” 

Juleka’s mind goes blank. “I have to get something from Adrien,” she lies. “He’s hanging out with Chloé today. He texted me a few streets over.” 

Rose blinks. “Huh.” 

Juleka forces a laugh. “Let’s just get out of the rain for a sec.” She grabs Rose’s hand and pulls her through the doors. 

The doorman glares at their umbrellas and points forcefully at an ornate umbrella holder. Juleka gives him a sheepish smile and tries not to drip too much on the floor as they close their umbrellas and put them away. Rose looks at Juleka expectantly. 

“Uh, right.” Juleka glances around the lobby. “They’re in Ballroom Two.” 

“Ballroom Two?” Rose echoes. 

Juleka shrugs. “Dance lessons?” 

One of the receptionists points them in the right direction, raising her eyebrows when Juleka mentions the ballroom. 

“What do you need to get from Adrien, anyway?” Rose asks. 

“Oh, I, uh … I dropped something in class. A notebook. I need it to finish my homework.” Juleka cringes internally. “He grabbed it and then forgot until he found it in his bag just now. So, here we are!” She gestures to the double doors, the plaque to the left of them reading ‘Ballroom Two’ in elegant script. She lets out a sigh of relief as she pushes the door open. “After you!” 

Rose only takes two steps before she freezes, hands flying up to cover her mouth. 

“Surprise!” their classmates shout, throwing handfuls of pink petals in the air. The flutter down, some landing in Rose’s hair.

Nino holds his phone up in the air as he taps the screen and gentle acoustic music plays from speakers scattered around the room, drowning out the downpour. 

The ballroom is filled with flowers, dozens of types and colors. They make the room smell like spring and are bright against the large windows, almost completely hiding the gray world outside. 

“You did all this? Rose whispers. 

Marinette slides up to her side. “It was all Juleka’s idea,” she says, elbowing Juleka’s side. 

Juleka’s face burns. “I didn’t do much,” she protests. “Marinette and Chloé did most of the work.” 

“Marinette said the flowers were too much,” Chloé says, turning up her nose. She has a potted orchid in her hands. “ _ Clearly _ she knows nothing about taste.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes and takes the orchid. “Yeah,  _ clearly _ .” 

Rose looks to Juleka, eyes watering and lower lip trembling. 

“Are you okay?” she asks quickly, panic building. “Is something wrong?” 

Rose laughs. “I’m fine! I’m just—you really did all this for  _ me _ ?” 

Juleka glances to Chloé and Marinette. “Yeah?” 

Rose throws herself at Juleka and wraps her arms around her. Juleka stumbles back and would’ve fallen over except for the hands at her back keeping her upright. 

“Thank you,” Rose says in her ear, voice shaking. 

Juleka steadies herself and hugs back just as tight. “Anything for you.” 

“Stop staring and eat!” Chloé snaps. “I worked hard on this menu!” 

Marinette scoffs. “You only made the fruit salad, Chlo.” 

“And I worked hard on it!” 

Rose giggles as she pulls away, keeping an arm wrapped around Juleka. “Let’s eat, because I’m starving!  _ And _ I was promised a coffee!” 

The group in the middle of the room immediately disperses, Alix and Kim racing over to a table filled with food and Adrien moving to help Nino with his laptop. Alya, Mylène, and Ivan start passing out plates and cups, and Nathaniel and Kim start opening containers. It’s not the perfect, open-air picnic that Rose dreamed up, but Juleka thinks it’s close. 

“Do you like it?” she asks. 

Rose squeezes her hand with a blinding grin. “It’s  _ perfect _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on my [mostly abandoned ml tumblr](https://sadrien.tumblr.com/), my [main tumblr](https://transannabeth.tumblr.com/), and [everywhere else!](https://bloomingtea.carrd.co/)


End file.
